A Rogue's Life
by Mara Jade Snape
Summary: Rogue has an unexpected visitor that leads to revelations about her family, and her true connections with the brotherhood. AURight after turn of the rogue, roguecentric, ROMY.
1. Ch 1 A Visitor for Rogue

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue

Set in the evo-verse, right after turn of the rogue, rogue-centric, romy. Scott, jean and rogue are all seniors in gr.12, with kurt, kitty and evan as juniors in gr.10. Should not really be M, most likely T, but just in case...

1.

"Ding, Dong" "Ding, Dong" Logan grumbled as he got up from the couch. He took one last look at the hockey score and a swig of the beer before heading to the door.

"Can I help you, bub?" He asked with a scowl, looking at the knocker. Before him stood a teenage boy, about 17 with emerald green eyes, and white hair with a brown streak in the front. (think rogue but in reverse) He was wearing a leather jacket, green t-shirt, and leather pants and gloves, and was carrying a bag on one shoulder.

"Yeah, Ah'm lookin' fer Anna-Marie, Anna-Marie Darkholme-Creed, is she here?" He asked Logan with a grin and a southern accent.

"There ain't no kid here with that name, bub." Logan replied scowling a little more. He was sure he recognized the scent the boy had, but couldn't quite place it.

"Oh, Ah' know, ya'll pra'bly know her as Rogue" The boy glanced around Logan trying to peer past him, "Is she here?"

"What do ya want with her" Logan glared at the boy.

'_Logan, let the boy come in'_ the professor said to Logan, wheeling into the entrance-way. "Hello, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, can I help you?"

"Hello Professor, Ah'm lookin' fer Rogue, is she here?"

"Yes, she is, just a minute." '_Rogue, you have a visitor, could you please come to the foyer immediately' 'OK, Professor, Ah'll be raght there'_ Rogue put down her book and quickly walked to the stairs, checking her outfit as she went. She wore leather pants and a tight emerald green low v-neck shirt with leather gloves and a silver cross on a strip of green velvet around her neck.

"You called, Professor?" She asked as she reached the top of the stairs and began to descend.

The boy and Logan were having a staring match, so she could not see him as she walked down the stairs. "Yes Rogue, this young man is here to see you." The professor told her, and as soon as the boy heard her voice, he moved in to her line of sight.

"Anna?" He said, looking at her.

"Gray?!?" She yelped, and ran down the rest of the stairs and jumped into his arms. He swung her around laughing.

"Anna, it's so good to see you, do you have any idea how hard it has been at home? Why didn't you call?" He put her down and asked, looking into her eyes.

Hearing all the commotion, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Storm came out from a door and watched in amazement at the reunion going on, while Logan's mouth dropped open.

"Ah know Gray, I just had to leave, and it's been so crahzy here, and Ah wasn't sure if Ah was still welcome enough to call or not" Rogue said giving him a small smile.

"Come on girl, you know no matter what happens you are always still welcome, Mom & Dad and Uncle Erik, told me to tell you that. They said that you are still family and nothing will change that." Gray lifted her chin with a finger and smiled.

Logan finally raised his chin from the ground and yelped "You know this kid, stripes?"

Rogue replied with a grin, "Yeah, sure Ah do Logan, this here's mah twin brother Gray, Graydon Creed."

With that, half of the spectators yelped "WHAT!!!" and the others just stood there in stunned silence.

TBC….

Author's Note:

Please review, no flames please. Next Ch. should be up soon, in a day or so.


	2. Ch 2 Long Lost Brother?

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue Author's Note: This is set right after Turn of the Rogue, and as such, the x-men don't really know anything about Rogue and her powers, except that she can absorb people and temporarily use their powers, knocking them out for a spell. HER POWERS WILL BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT! They have put her through 1 danger room session, but haven't seen her in battle, and in the session, she was holding back, making her look like she was at the same fighting level as the rest of the x-men. (though they don't know that yet) hope that hasn't ruined it for anyone, but that needed to be out there for you to understand some of the facts in the next few chapters.

Previously on A Rogue's Life:

"_Anna?" He said, looking at her._

"_Gray?!?" She yelped, and ran down the rest of the stairs and jumped into his arms. He swung her around laughing._

"_Anna, it's so good to see you, do you have any idea how hard it has been at home? Why didn't you call?" He put her down and asked, looking into her eyes._

_Hearing all the commotion, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Storm came out from a door and watched in amazement at the reunion going on, while Logan's mouth dropped open._

"_Ah know Gray, I just had to leave, and it's been so crahzy here, and Ah wasn't sure if Ah was still welcome enough to call or not" Rogue said giving him a small smile._

"_Come on girl, you know no matter what happens you are always still welcome, Mom & Dad and Uncle Erik, told me to tell you that. They said that you are still family and nothing will change that." Gray lifted her chin with a finger and smiled._

_Logan finally raised his chin from the ground and yelped "You know this kid, stripes?"_

_Rogue replied with a grin, "Yeah, sure Ah do Logan, this here's mah twin brother Gray, Graydon Creed."_

_With that, half of the spectators yelped "WHAT!!!" and the others just stood there in stunned silence._

_TBC….AND NOW…._

2.

Rogue and Gray broke apart, sheepishly looking at the others. "Why don't we talk about this in your office, Professor?" Rogue asked, looking at the stunned crowd.

With that, they all marched into his office, and sat in the various chairs and sofas that littered the room. Rogue, still holding Gray's hand, sat in the middle and began to tell her story.

"Well, Ah guess this is where y'all find out my past, and either hate or accept me. To start with, Gray is my younger twin brother, by about 15 minutes or so. He's also a mutant." Rogue said, hesitating.

"Like, you never told us you had a brother Rogue!, Like why not? And a mutant? Cool!" Kitty said with t a grin.

"Well, that was the easy part. Ah guess I should start at the beginning, Mah real name is Anna-Marie Darkholme-Creed. Ah am the eldest child of Raven Darkholme and Victor Creed."

" Wait a minute, Darkholme, our principal is Raven Darkholme, and that's Mystique in disguise…" Scott interrupted. "Does that mean…?"

"I knew I recognized that scent…Mystique….and someone else…wait did you say Victor Creed? I know that name…." Logan growled. "Sabertooth"

"Yes," Rogue said, staring around at them all. "Ah am the daughter of Mystique and Sabertooth. We also have a little brother but he was lost many years ago."

"Vell, if dis is you're brother, it's nice to meet you." Kurt said with a smile, seemingly unbothered by the facts that were being revealed. "Vhat is your mutant power, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mah powers, now there's a complicated question." Gray said looking around. "Before we go into that, who are y'all?"

"Oh, sorry Gray." Said Rogue "This here's the professor, and Kitty or Shadowcat" who nodded at him "she can phase through anything, and Ororo , Storm, who is our resident weather witch, that's jean over there, she has telepathy and telekinesis. Next to her is Scott also known as Cyclops, he shoots lasers from his eyes hence the glasses, and Evan there, is Storm's nephew, and he can shoot bone spikes from his body, giving him the name Spyke. And the guy who welcomed you here is Logan or Wolverine who you already know about. And lastly is Kurt, or Nightcrawler, he is a teleporter, and also has physical signs of his mutation, show him Kurt."

"Ok, if your sure" said Kurt, hoping he wasn't going to scare him. He pressed his watch and turned into the blue fuzzy dude we all know and love him as.

"Oh mah god" said Gray, "Anna do you see what Ah see?"

"Yes, why? Ah know the resemblance is freaky but..." asked Rogue, looking at Kurt, unfazed by his real appearance. "Yah don't think…"

"Why not? Look at him!" Gray exclaimed. Kurt looked down in embarrassment, and went to turn on him image inducer. "No, don't. It's not that I am unnerved by your appearance, Ah mean, look at our parents; neither are what you can call normal, yah know? It's just…. You look like someone from our past, who we thought was dead. This is going to sound weird, but is there any chance that you were adopted?"

"How did you know?" asked Kurt in surprise. "I vas adopted vhen I vas about 2 years old. My parents found me.."

"In a river, raght?" interrupted Gray excitedly.

"Yes, how did you…"

"Oh Mah God." Rogue looked like she was going to have a heart attack right there in the middle of the professors office. All the rest of the X-Men were just watching them, looking back and forth between the 3 children.

"What is it?" asked the Professor, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Well, if Ah'm raght, we need to have a blood test between Kurt and Gray and Ah." Said Rogue nervously. "You see, Ah told you we had a little brother, raght? He was blue, with fur, fangs and a tail just like Kurt. And he was lost when he was two, and we were four. We were running, escaping more like, from an enemy of ours, and Ah was holding mah brother. Ah was crossing a bridge, when Ah was shot and he fell in the water. To this day, we thought he was dead."

"There's more to that story, and that's where it all began, but before we get to that, could we just find out if Kurt really is our brother? Ah mean, a blood test will only take a few minutes."

Kurt looked at the Professor, almost in shock. "I vould like to know professor."

"Very well, let us go to see Dr. McCoy, he should be able to figure all this out. Before though, Graydon, would you mind telling us about your mutation?" The Professor asked politely.

"Sure, Mah code name is Bobcat; Ah have enhanced strength and healing, as well as certain physical aspects." With that, he changed, like Mystique, gaining pointed ears, longer hair, claws and fangs.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Kurt in amazement. The rest just stared at him in shock.

"It's part of mah mutation, Ah can change between this form and the normal looking one. It's part of that long story Anna will tell you about."

With that, they all walked out of the office, and went down to see Dr. McCoy, and find out whether or not Kurt was related to the twins.

TBC

Author's note: Please read and review, no flames please. Next Ch. should be up soon, the results of the blood test, and the beginning of the story of Rogue's past. Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
